Poptropica: Realms
Poptropica: Realms, formerly known as Poptropica: Land, and Poptropica Labs, is a feature on Poptropica. It is essentially a sandbox that enables you to create structures and change the landscape to your will. Gameplay Explore Explore is the icon with the compass at the bottom-left part of the screen. It gives you the option to explore the surrounding area just like in a regular island. Mine The Mine function takes the form of the hammer icon at the bottom-left corner of the screen. It allows you to use the Svadilfari to destroy objects. Destroying natural objects also allows you to obtain Poptanium, which you need in order to create objects. You can toggle between mining background and foreground objects with the background and foreground options in the toolbar. Create The Create function is the paintbrush icon at the bottom-left corner of the screen. Clicking on it, and then clicking on the plus icon that appears allows you to search through the Create menu to use different building materials. There are three segments in the Create menu, natural, construction and props. You can unlock more objects by leveling up. You can also erase previously used materials and toggle between brush sizes and background and foreground. Creating things cost you Poptanium but also help you to level up. Features Realms Realms are individual worlds which you can name, alter, save, delete and share. Non-members can save up to 3 realms whereas members can save up to 20. Poptanium Poptanium is an element which can be obtained via mining. Each ore obtained via mining is worth 10 Poptanium. There is also a chance you may come across a barrel, sack or chest of Poptanium, in which case you are able to collect large quantities of Poptanium by clicking on them. Poptanium is used as a form of currency in Poptropica: Realms. Everything you create will cost you a certain amount of Poptanium. Biomes When you first create a realm, there are multiple Biomes to choose from, which you can alter at will. To celebrate the release of Poptropica: Realms, the Creators added new Biome Hats, which can be purchased for free in the Poptropica Store. Forest The Forest Biome appears as a forested, grassy area. The Forest Biome Hat is a bird's nest made of leaves and twigs with three eggs in it. Ice The Ice Biome appears as a snowy forest. The Ice Biome Hat is a furry white hat with cat-like ears. Desert The Desert Biome is a sandy, barren desert with cacti. The Desert Biome Hat consists of a metal headband attached to a blue striped umbrella. Swamp The Swamp Biome appears a swampy marsh. The Swamp Biome Hat appears as a small crocodile. Lunar The Lunar Biome is a barren moon-like environment with lower gravity than other Biomes. The Lunar Biome Hat appears as a blue futuristic hat with an antenna. Fire The Fire Biome is a members-only Biome that appears as a volcanic environment with dangerous lava. The Fire Biome Hat appears as a miniature volcanic crater. Crystal The Crystal Biome is a members-only Biome that appears as an environment full of crystals. The Crystal Biome Hat is made of pink and purple crystals. Creatures There are many creatures that inhabit the world. Some are friendly while others are hostile. Hostile animals have red eyes and will attack you, causing you to lose health. Friendly animals will not affect you. It is possible to kill friendly or hostile creatures by using the Mine function or by adding dangerous materials. Trivia *This feature is very similar to the game Terraria in that it enables the player to build and destroy objects in a square-by-square fashion on a 2D plane. *Svadilfari, the hammer used to destroy and create objects, is named after Svaðilfari, the father of the eight-legged horse Sleipnir in Norse mythology. Trailer Category:Features